Aioi
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Mesmo adorando azul, ainda considerava minha alma branca, porque além da pureza, tal cor também é neutra e simples, sem nenhum adicional, entretanto que poderia ser preenchida por outras cores. De fato, branco era perfeito para descrever meu espírito."


**A(i)oi**

Olhei para o céu com o intuito de me acalmar. O barulho e movimento do principal cruzamento de Shibuya me aturdiam; eu não conseguia pensar! Mas infelizmente o que vi ao erguer a visão não foi nada agradável... Nuvens incrivelmente cinzas e carregadas estavam sendo trazidas pelo vento; óbvio era que choveria em menos de dez minutos. E eu estava sem um guarda-chuva... Pretendia me acalmar com o azul do céu – já que tal cor me traz paz – mas só acabei conseguindo ficar mais estressada.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Primeiramente bem finas, porém logo foram engrossando. Procurei um lugar em que eu pudesse esperar até o dilúvio passar e então encontrei um restaurante de udon e ramen. Pensei em almoçar lá e matar4 dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Adentrei o estabelecimento e fui atendida pelo garçom loiro:

- O que deseja senhorita?

- Udon! – falei empolgada até demais.

- Vejo que gosta de udon. – ele sorriu – Um udon! – gritou para o cozinheiro.

- Adoro udon! Desde pequena! – eu falava abertamente com ele, não sei como.

- Tomara que goste do nosso!

- Vamos ver se aprovo. – sorri ao ver meu udon ficar pronto, ele aparentava ser extremamente saboroso. – Itadakimasu! ("Agradecimento" pela comida)

Quebrei os hashis e peguei um tanto do macarrão com carne, que estavam deliciosos. O primeiro tinha um tempero maravilhoso e estava "no ponto", nem duro nem pastoso. O segundo estava macio e bem cozido, com um molho especial deles, que a princípio parecia ter um gosto mais adocicado, mas depois ficava levemente picante. Tomei um pouco do caldo, que não estava nem forte nem aguado, simplesmente ótimo! E todos os outros ingredientes também estavam mais que deliciosos.

- O que achou senhorita? – o loiro indagou.

- É maravilhoso! Preciso indicar esse restaurante aos meus parentes e amigos! Vocês também têm ramen certo?

- Certo! De vários sabores. E estamos começando a vender tempurá e takoyaki.

- Acredito que sejam tão bons quanto o udon. – sorri.

- Qualquer dia passe aqui de novo! – disse.

- Claro! – não perderia a oportunidade de ter refeições tão boas – Ah sim, quanto fica?

- Por conta da casa! – sorriu – Fico feliz que agora temos uma freguesa como você!

- A-ah! Obrigada.

- Imagina...

- Tenho que ir, precisava chegar há mais de meia hora no Hyuuga Aikido...

- É aluna?

- Professora!

- Então você é uma das filhas de Hiashi?

- Sim, Hyuuga Hinata! E você é...?

- Uzumaki Naruto! Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele pegou minha mão direita carinhosamente e depositou um beijo estalado nela, um gesto muito cavalheiro e que me fez corar um pouco – Vá com cuidado, Hinata-san!

- Hai! – levantei-me e agradeci pelo ótimo almoço, logo sai dali e fui dar aula de Aikido na escola familiar.

Passei a freqüentar o restaurante diariamente, todos os dias comia pratos diferentes, então era impossível enjoar. Naruto falava bastante, portanto capaz seria de eu já saber sobre sua vida inteira. Assim como eu, ele tinha 25 anos de idade. 50% do restaurante estavam sob seu poder a outra metade era do seu pai, Minato, o cozinheiro do estabelecimento. Sua mãe, Kushina, havia falecido quando ele ainda era pequeno, mas mesmo assim ele lembrava perfeitamente dela.

Depois de dois meses e algumas semanas freqüentando o lugar, fiquei sem passar por lá por uns cinco dias, pois fiquei internada, conseqüência que poderia ter acabado com quase uma semana de minha vida, mas que não fora, porque Naruto ia todos os dias me visitar no hospital. Devo admitir que aqueles dias acabaram sendo maravilhosos para mim. Depois disso, voltei a passar diariamente naquele restaurante, mas com um propósito diferente do de comer.

- O que vai querer hoje, Hina-chan? – Naruto perguntou.

- Hoje vim para te ver e comer um takoyaki! – respondi num tom brincalhão, para que a primeira parte da frase fosse levada como uma simples brincadeira

- Hahaha! Takoyaki para a Hina-chan! – gritou ao pai – Ah é! Hina-chan já pensou sobre aquela minha pergunta?

Durante um dos dias que fiquei hospitalizada e o Uzumaki foi me visitar, ele acabou fazendo uma pergunta que eu pedi um tempo para pensar e responder seriamente sobre. Naruto disse que não tinha problema, mas todos os dias ele me questionava se eu já tinha pensado na resposta.

**Flash Back On – Aproximadamente duas semanas atrás**

Eu estava tomando a sopa horrível que o hospital nos oferecia, um pouco deitada e olhando a TV no volume mínimo. Sem bater, Naruto adentrou o quarto com um grande sorriso, dizendo que tinha aprendido a cozinhar um novo prato. Seria algo parecido com radon (uma mistura de ramen com udon) e disse convicto de que seria um sucesso, mas queria que eu provasse primeiro antes de pôr à venda, pois adoraria ter minha opinião. Ficamos conversando sobre isso por uns cinco minutos e logo o silêncio dominou o quarto (a não ser pela TV ligada no volume mais baixo). Ele me olhou de canto e disse:

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, Hina-chan...

- Pergunte Naruto-kun...

- Hum... Pode ser meio sem sentido eu perguntar isso...

- Sem enrolações! – eu estava curiosa.

- Bom... – hesitou – Qual... A cor da sua alma?

- Ahn... Não sei... Posso pensar e te responder depois?

- Claro! – ele sorriu.

- Passo a pergunta a ti.

- Hehe! A minha alma é azul!

- Que azul? Claro? Marinho?

- Azul claro! – ele respondeu.

- Por quê? – me atrevi em perguntar.

- Hum... – pausou – Porque azul-claro representa lealdade e fidelidade!

**Flash Back Off**

- Pensei sim Naruto-kun! – eu sorri.

- Finalmente! – exclamou – E então...?

- A minha alma é branca...

- Por quê? – ele franziu a testa – Hahahaha, isso me parece até um tanto assustador.

- Hahahahaha! Minha alma é branca porque o branco é a cor da paz, da pureza e inocência...

- Bem a sua cara mesmo. – ele riu – Agora que parei para pensar... Seus olhos então representam a sua alma... São puta inocência e também, de certa forma, brancos!

- Realmente. – concordei – Seus olhos são azuis como sua alma também. – comentei e soltei um riso abafado.

- Oh! Verdade! Hehe.

Como disse há um tempinho, a cor azul me acalma, pois ela também pode significar tranqüilidade, não só lealdade e fidelidade como disse Naruto. Por essa razão e mais outras, acabei encontrando-me apaixonada pelo loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis. Na realidade não só os orbes tão intensos dele me tranqüilizavam, ele em si me trazia uma paz instantânea e por isso eu ia ao restaurante diariamente; comer havia passado a ser pretexto para poder ver e estar perto do Uzumaki.

Mesmo adorando azul, ainda considerava minha alma branca, porque além da pureza, tal cor também é neutra e simples, sem nenhum adicional, entretanto que poderia ser preenchida por outras cores. De fato, branco era perfeito para descrever meu espírito.

- Naruto-kun está quieto hoje. – comentei.

- Estou pensativo só... – ele sorriu amarelo.

- Pensando na pessoa que ama, é? – perguntei com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- É-é... Acho que se pode dizer assim. – ele corou.

- Eu poderia saber quem é a sortuda? – soltei um riso e questionei num tom meio entediado, pois sabia que tal pessoa não era eu.

- Aah... – abaixou o olhar – Melhor não...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – sorri – Mas não deixe isso te desanimar, se quer tê-la, deve correr atrás e não deixá-la ir à frente. – por mais que eu quisesse ter ele comigo, vê-lo feliz, independente de quem fosse a companheira dele, era o que me traria felicidade.

- Hum... Então acho que devo chamá-la para jantar.

- A não ser que ela seja comprometida. – brinquei.

- Não, isso ela não é...

- Hum, então boa sorte Naruto-kun. – sorri.

Sem mentir, naquela hora eu esperava que ele fosse me chamar para sair, eu tinha esperanças... Mas o assunto acabou ali, sem nomes e declarações. Acabamos ficando em silencia, que só fora quebrado quando uma moça de madeixas rosadas entrou no restaurante acompanhada com um lindo rapaz moreno. Pude perceber que Naruto ficara perdido mentalmente, seus olhos estavam opacos.

- Chouji... – chamou um dos garçons – Atenda-os, por favor.

- Certo Naruto-taichou (chefe)! – respondeu de imediato.

- É Hina-chan... Eu tenho que desistir... – sorriu fraco.

- Então é ela, huh?

- É... De certa forma...

- Naruto-kun, já disse para não desanimar!

- Eu tento né... Mas... Mas não tem nada que possa me animar.

- Posso contar uma coisa que talvez possa te animar um pouco...?

- Claro!

- Eu sei de alguém que gostaria de ser convidada para este jantar com você... É só observar...

- Hum... Uma admiradora... Quem é?

- Se-gre-do! – soltei um riso – Ela está próxima.

- Vou pensar bastante nisso. Vai saber não me apaixonando por ela, sem nem mesmo saber sua identidade.

- Hahahaha. Bom, vou indo, senão me atraso para a aula! O dinheiro está aqui e pode ficar com o troco.

- Obrigado Hina-chan!

- De nada. Até mais!

- Até.

Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de Naruto ficar sabendo sobre meus sentimentos, por isso não revelei nada a mais naquele momento. Passei o dia inteiro pensando no que tinha dito, acabei ficando bastante distraída nos treinos do Hyuuga Aikido, o que acarretou numa enorme bronca do meu pai e um puxão de orelha do meu primo, Neji, mas nada que me incomodara. Na verdade acabei nem prestando atenção no que ambos disseram, pois minha mente estava no Uzumaki.

Pouco antes de ir dormir, mandei, pela primeira vez, uma SMS ao loiro, desejando-lhe bons sonhos e uma boa noite. Só depois de aparecer na tela do celular "Mensagem enviada!" me toquei que poderia ser suspeito, mas ignorei. Segundos depois ele respondeu, desejando-me o mesmo, não nego que fiquei muito feliz por isso. Algum tempinho depois, adormeci.

Acordei com meu celular tocando loucamente em cima do meu criado mudo. Atendi e era Naruto, avisando que eu estava atrasada e se dormisse alguns minutos a mais ou não almoçava lá e ia dar aula, ou faltava na escola familiar para comer a comida deles e ganhava uma enorme bronca. Troquei de roupa correndo e fui – ver o Uzumaki – comer.

- Me deve uma hein! – ele disse quando cheguei lá.

- Devo mesmo... – falei entre vários intervalos para a respiração pesada.

- Hum... Então... Pode voltar aqui 19h para cozinhar o jantar de um casal apaixonado? Vou precisar de ajuda!

- Tudo bem! São os dois de ontem?

- Sim! – respondeu animado, o que eu estranhei, já que toda aquela empolgação era verdadeira, mas acabei deixando passar.

Comi e logo fui dar aula. Acabei chegando cinco minutos atrasada, o que me casou duas grandes buzinas na minha orelha. É um saco ter pai e primo tão chatos! Deve ser por isso que mamãe separou-se do papai para seguir carreira de modelo internacional e realizar seu maior sonho, e Neji não arranja uma namorada logo, por mais que sua melhor amiga o ame. Ignorei os dois e quando deu 19h fui ao restaurante... Mas o que vi não fora o que eu havia imaginado...

- Naruto...Kun...? – deixei minha bolsa cair ao ver o que estava a minha frente, eu estava pasma, não esperava aquilo vindo dele.

- Hina-chan! Finalmente chegou! – ele sorriu.

- O-o que está acontecendo?

- Um jantar para casal, em particular. Não esperava isso?

- Não... O que você tinha me falado era que... – ele me interrompeu.

- Foi só um pretexto para você vir... Hehe. – coçou a cabeça – É você né...? A pessoa que me ama...

- A-Ah... Sim... – corei.

- Podemos tentar...?

- C-Claro! – respondi num tom feliz, um tanto afobado.

- Que ótimo! – ele me abraçou – Hina-chan...

- Huh?

- Sabe... Andei pesquisando e descobri que o azul-claro fica ainda mais bonito e tranqüilizante se for combinado com o branco... – sussurrou – Acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – pude perceber ele enrubescer.

- Entendi sim... – sorri – Eu aceito...

Sem mais conversas, ele me beijou carinhosamente, num simples selinho, com um braço envolvendo minha cintura e o outro arrumando uma mecha teimosa do meu cabelo. Depois disso jantamos ramen, a comida preferida dele acompanhado com um pouco de sakê. É... Eu e Naruto realmente combinávamos... Assim como as cores de nossas almas.


End file.
